Romance at the Rise
by Minit
Summary: Prince Venarion Yllar Kaslem Idoros [Ven'n] gets an unwanted guest from Ironel. When they get summoned to the City, however, Ven'n finds out that his guest hasn't exactly been truthful. Post Wolf Star. VxOC
1. Prologue

"_It's been almost six months since Claidi left_," Ven'n said to himself quietly. He was sitting in his room on a couch, with a book propped up on one leg. Gremm and the other "dolls" were outside, he had chosen to be alone today, to brood. And he was doing a fine job of it, it seemed. "If only I'd convinced her to stay," Ven'n whispered.

As if on cue, a fluttering letter fluttered into his lap. He nearly growled as he snatched it up, and hastily broke the wax seal. He read the letter aloud, quietly, and scowling the entire time.

"_Dear Prince Venarion Yllar Kaslem-Idoros,_

_It has come to our attention that Lady Claidis has escaped from the rise. Hopefully this was not your doing, but we will forgive you if it was. In the meantime, we have another favour to ask of you. The Lady Aria will be coming to the Rise, almost indefinitely permanently. She has defiled quite enough of the Wolf Towers' Law, and we are sending her to you in the hopes that she learn manners and become a proper Lady in your care. Please don't think of this as a burden, but it really is necessary that she be sent to you. If you should find, for any reason, that she is unsuitable at the Rise, let us know, and we shall have her moved._

_Sincerely,_

_Ironel Novendot"_

"The Wolf Tower Law?" Ven'n though aloud. "Claidi destroyed the Wolf Tower Law." Then he remembered something that Claidi had often said she feared, that the Wolf Tower would somehow _rebuild_ the Law, and make it even worse than before. He sighed, and knew he had no choice but to accept Lady Aria at the Rise.

--------------------------------------------------------

So, there's the Prologue. First Chapter soon.


	2. An Awkward First Meeting

It was two weeks after the letter arrived when Lady Aria arrived. Ven'n had sent Gremm over to the "holding house" to have her fetched. And he waited, broodingly, in his room, he tried not to think about either Claidi or this new Lady Aria. He tried not to wonder if she would leave him too…

Gremm had left in the morning, after Ven'n had received a letter from the "holding house" that announced Lady Aria's arrival. It was nearly sunset now, and Ven'n was wondering where they were. They should have arrived earlier. Much, much earlier.

At nine, Ven'n was starting to get worried. He wondered if maybe it had been a hoax, or if there was trouble. Perhaps Gremm had broken down, or fallen off the bridge? What was the crime against the Wolf Tower Law that had sentenced Lady Aria to be brought here? Was she a murderer?

At nine thirty at night, far after the sun had set, the two of them arrived. Ven'n had been watching from his window, as Gremm showed Lady Aria to her room, the same pavilion that Claidi had used. His heart twinged, but he tried to ignore it. Because Aria was coming into the light, and he wanted to get a good look at her.

His first impression was that she was noble-born. The way she held herself, straight-backed and proud, gave him that. He leaned out the window a little, to get a better look. And she turned, met his eyes, gave him a look he couldn't place.

She was tall, and slender, but curvy. Her hair was to the middle of her back, she had turned from him. It was in curls, corkscrew curls, and auburn colored. The dress she was wearing was simple, but very elegant at the same time. It was silver, with tear-drop shaped gems sewn on around the scarf she had tied around her middle. What color had her eyes been? He couldn't remember, but her skin was pale…and smooth. She was, to say the least, beautiful. She was going into the pavilion. And he wondered how long she would stay. Claidi had been beautiful, and had left him. Of course Aria was going to. It seemed inevitable.

That morning, she began to unpack. Ven'n had interrogated Gremm about the length they had been gone, but gotten no clear response. They had been "coming" all day. So, the Lady Aria either walked very slowly, or there was something that Gremm wasn't telling him. He left it at that, and washed himself. He dressed elegantly, brushed back his shoulder length light brown hair, tied the curls back with a ribbon. He wanted to look striking, he wanted to make a good impression. She couldn't leave, he wasn't going to let her.

So he stood, propped up against the door frame, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She was either ignoring him, or hadn't even noticed he was there…She was setting things up, arranging her few possessions around the room. And she took out a book, Ven'n was reminded of Claidi's journal. But when she opened it, he saw it wasn't full of words, but pictures. He cleared his throat, and she snapped the book closed at once. She met his eyes, and smiled.

"Venarion, I presume?"

"Ven'n, please."

"Riiiiggghhhttt." She sized him up, gave him a good look over.

"And you're Lady Aria?"

"Aria, thank you."

"Hm," he studied her for a moment, and noted that her eyes were very bright, and violet. "So, what did you do that got you sent here?"

"Refused to follow the Wolf Tower Law," she stated firmly.

"Claidi destroyed the law," Ven'n said quietly. She had heard him, though.

"She did. They didn't remake it or anything, but it was the last day that Ironel read those Dice. She said "You're to marry a Prince of the Wolf Tower, it is the Law." And I refused. It's taken them this long to come to a decision, because after the Law was destroyed I shouldn't have had to. But Ironel argued that-" she paused. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, go on." Ven'n prompted.

"Because it was the Law at the time, and it was made before the Law was destroyed, it must be obeyed. I outright refused. I'm Tiger Tower, you see, and I don't approve of Wolf Tower scum. So they debated, and sent me here. I'm not a murderer or anything."

"I see. And do you know this Prince's name?" Ven'n asked. He started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No, didn't bother to ask. Wolf Tower is Wolf Tower. Dirt is the same as dirt." She sighed, and gave him another _look_.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Ven'n declared, and turned to leave. He walked off, but called over his shoulder, "I'd like it if you came to dinner with me tonight."

* * *

So, this is chapter one, and chapter two will be up soon. C &C is appreciated, so review please.

Please?


	3. Of Sketches and Rows

"Scum, _dirt_!" Venarion was ranting in his room, tossing things about. "She has _no idea_. 'I'm _Tiger tower, you see, and _I _don't approve of WOLF TOWER SCUM._" He was imitating her, and he hoped she could hear. Who the hell did she think she was!

She didn't come to dinner that night, or the next night. Ven'n was getting more and more upset, and even Jotto refused to go near him. Gremm was missing, also. And it wasn't that Ven'n hadn't been looking for Aria. He had searched the entire Garden, and looked in her room. Both Aria and the book were gone. _Where_ had she gone?

Another two days had passed before Aria returned again. He was prowling outside her room, waiting until she got back. He was in a mood, had hardly eaten anything. Every one of the "dolls" was avoiding him, and his owl was perched on his shoulder, watching just as he was. And Aria came into his line of view, from a line of trees, following Gremm. She had that stupid book with her, and a pencil. She had drawn those pictures?

He leapt to his feet, crossing his arms, blocked her door. "Where _have_ you _been_?" Ven'n nearly snarled.

She glanced at him, snapped the book shut again. "Out."

"Out _where_?"

"_Out_ as in _not here_."

"I can see that, because I've been looking for you. I'd asked you to dinner before, but if I can't trust you, I don't want you to come. So don't, until you're willing to tell me where you've been."

She was about to burst into a "what-are-you,-my-mother?" rant, when he walked away. He gave _her_ the cold shoulder and walked away. And then Aria turned to Gremm, and sighed. "So, am I supposed to get my own dinner then, or go grovel and apologize to him?"

"I think, Lady Aria, that he was worried about you. Sometimes the Prince has a hard time-"

"_Prince_," she repeated, blankly. "_He's a Prince_?"

"Well, yes. Dear Lady, you're only the second woman to ever be here, so of course the Prince is going to be worried about you."

"Hmm. I guess I should apologize then." She tucked her book into her waist-wrap, and set off to find him.

Ven'n was, of course, sitting under a tree reading. Looking incredibly Royal. And not very forgiving.

"Er…Venarion?"

His head snapped up, he glanced at her. No…_over_ her. "Oh, Aria, I didn't see you there," he put his head back down, into the book.

"Ven'n, I really need to apologize. I'm sorry, for not telling you where I was going, but I didn't think it would matter. So I'm _sorry_ that I went back to the Waiting House to finish my sketch, and I'm even more sorry that I upset you."

He was staring at the book, but his eyes weren't moving. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. "I want to establish, _now_, the rules of this place, so you know them. First," he stood up, and leaned against the tree, looking very elegant. "you are not to go into the House without my permission. The rooms don't move anymore, but that doesn't mean that you won't get lost, or that the House is any more safe than it used to be."

He stopped, and gave her a good looking-over. "Second, you are _not_ to leave the Rise for _any_ reason at all. I say this not only because it was your sentence, but also because there are dangers outside of the Rise. Unless, of course, you _want_ to be eaten, and then you can just wander around out there."

He paused again, and stared at the sky. "Those are the only rules, but you _will_ obey them. They're like the Law of the Wolf Tower. If you mess up here, I don't know where they'll send you. So you'd do well to stay in my good graces."

"You're a Prince, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Terrifico." She turned to go, obviously off-put by his status. And then, she wondered if this had been Ironel's plan all along. If Ven'n was a Prince, then- "_No_," she decided, silently, "_I won't let Ironel tell me what to do_."

"Er…" Ven'n was looking at her again, trying not to be reminded of Claidi. "So you're coming to dinner then?"

"What'd you expect me to do, starve?" She turned to go, and walked off. Gracefully, Ven'n couldn't help but notice.


	4. Dinner and Good Night Kisses

Aria suddenly had the feeling that she had to dress up for this first encounter. She felt nervous, suddenly, and began to fret. It was two hours before dinner when she began to get ready. She had a bath drawn up, scented with roses, and washed herself and hair. Then she got out, and dried, and tried to pick out a dress that would be appropriate. And it was then that Gremm walked in and handed her a beautiful dress with a blue-silk corset/blouse and a velvet skirt. She felt ridiculous, but she didn't dare say it.

She had Gremm do her hair, most of it back, with a few small braids tucked neatly in. Then came the perfume, and makeup, and gloves. She felt pampered and prissy, and also very, very fake. And then it was time to go to dinner, and she felt nervous. "_What if Ven'n thinks I'm too high-maintenance? What if he didn't dress up at all? What if he comes to dinner NAKED_!"

Of course her panic was silly, and of course Ven'n didn't show up naked. In fact, he was just as dressed-up as she was, though he looked much more regal than she felt. And he said nothing to her, he was staring. "_What is he doing?"_ she wondered. _"Is he checking me out!_" She felt her face grow red, she was blushing.

"_She's blushing!"_ Thought Ven'n. "_I was only looking at her, and she started BLUSHING_." He looked her over, and smiled, which was new. "You look nice," he managed.

"Thank you, so do you." And then dinner was silent, aside from the occasional "pass the salt." Near the end, Ven'n was beginning to get nervous, and wondered if he would have the courage to ask her what he had planned on asking her. Before he could stop himself, however, the words came out.

"Aria, would you like to dance?" He was as shocked as she was when he asked, but she smiled shyly.

"I'm crap at dancing."

"I'll teach you, if you want."

"Really I couldn't-" but Gremm made a face at her, and she knew she shouldn't refuse. Gremm had, after all, already told her that the Prince had something special planned. "All right, if you _insist_."

"Oh, I do." He stood up, and offered her his hand. She took it, and he suddenly grew very nervous. "Put your hand here," he instructed, placing her hand on his shoulder. _"Don't mess this up_," he thought silently. Then he took her hand in his, and placed his other hand on her waist, which made her stare at him. Then the music started, and there was nothing to stop them from dancing.

It was a Waltz, and then a ballroom dance, and they were watching each other carefully. Left, right, spin, they were dancing beautifully, and Aria was a wonderful dancer. And when the music stopped, nearly an hour later, Ven'n was feeling like he never had before. He was feeling happy, and charming, and possibly…_loved_. Because Aria had made him feel special, and he had begun to care for her. A worry in the back of his mind wouldn't go away though.

She had already said that she wasn't going to marry a Wolf Tower Prince, and that was exactly what Ven'n was. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ironel had sent her to the Rise _to_ marry him, though neither of them were supposed to know it. And if Aria found out, she might refuse to talk to him, even leave the Rise because of it…

He was walking her to her pavilion-room, being as gentlemanly as he could manage. Gremm had already given him suggestions on how to make the night "memorable." And now, they reached the pavilion, he wondered if he should kiss her goodnight or not. He was speaking the words without feeling them, without even thinking about them.

"I had a wonderful night, Aria. Thank you for dancing with me."

"You're welcome Ven'n. Just don't expect this every night."

"Oh, I won't," he paused, took a deep breath. "Good night then."

"Good night Ven'n." And then she had stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.


	5. From Under The Drawing Tree

Aria slept well that night, as did Ven'n. She woke with a smile on her face, as she bathed and changed into a pair of breeches and a shirt. She really hated skirts and make-up, so she refused to wear them. Gremm had provided her with the clothes at her request. She wondered if there was a giant closet-room somewhere in the giant house-which-doesn't-move-anymore. Shrugging, she scooped up her book, and a few pencils, and went off to find something to draw.

The only way to soothe her nerves, the only way for her to express herself was with drawing. She could read, yes, but she prefered to actually draw a picture than to write one out. So she sat under a tree, and found a nice view of a fountain. It gurgled happily, and she was so absorbed in drawing that she didn't even realize Ven'n was near her until he tapped her shoulder lightly. She jolted, and blinked a few times. Stupidly.

"Sorry, Aria, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Why would I mind? The ground's free, you know," she grinned in spite of herself.

"Ooh, you're feeling witty today," he sat down next to her, glanced over at her book, which was wide open. A two page spread was covered in pencil marks. Just angles, it seemed to him. "What-"

"It's nothing," she said quickly, as soon as she noticed he was looking at her sketches. "It's just a drawing. Not that good really-"

"Why don't I," Ven'n asked, whisking the book out of her hands, and opening it again, "be the judge of that?"

"Oh, er, well, I-" She was nervous. No one had ever looked through her book. No one had ever cared enough to know what she was doing.

"This is the fountain," Ven'n said quietly.

"Yes, but it's not-"

"I like it," he smiled at her, trying to be charming. Trying to be cool. His stomach was twisted in knots from sitting so close to her, and he was still confused about her tiny good-night kiss last night. He was nervous, but trying not to show it. "So, about last night..." He trailed off, catching her eye.

"I won't dress up like that every night," she blabbed. She was just as shocked as he was when it came out. "I mean, I'd rather not havetodressuplikeaprissylittlegirl," she tried to cover. The words were slurred, and run together. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I meant after that."

"What dancing? I told you I was crap at it, but you-"

"After _that_, too."

"What, when we said goodnight? It was sweet of you to walk me to my room, really. And I won't expect-"

"Aria, when you kissed me," Ven'n exclaimed.

"Oh, that. Right. I didn't mean-" She stopped, stared at him. "What about it?"

"I-" he was suddenly lost. He hadn't thought of what he was going to say to her. He just knew he had to bring it up.

"If I went too far, I won't do it again. I didn't mean to offend you or anything," she was looking at him with sincerity, and compassion. Something he hadn't seen in anyones' eyes in...a long time.

"You didn't. I just wondered," he sighed. _If you'd do it again?_ he thought to himself. _If you'd go farther than that? If you'd give me an honest to goodness chance?_ "If you had a boyfriend."

"If I had a-" she gaped at him, reminding him of Claidi. "No, I don't...Why?"

"Then he won't mind if I do this," Ven'n couldn't help himself. He cupped her chin in one of his hands, brushed her hair back, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Just a brush. And then he stood up, and almost ran to his room.


	6. Aftermath

It wasn't until Ven'n got back to his room that he realized he still had her sketchbook. He sighed, set it on one of the many tables, and plopped regally onto the couch. He had been so stupid, he mentally berated himself. He had gone too far. He had moved too fast. He had asked her if she was single?

Maybe that was his biggest mistake with Claidi, he reminisced. Maybe he should have made sure that she was single before falling for her? He sighed, loudly. It had been a stupid move on his part to just kiss her like that. She was going to think... What was she going to think? He was absorbed in thought and worked up when Gremm walked into his room, with a tray of food.

"Prince, you seem distressed," Gremm set the tray down near Aria's book, and sat down next to Ven'n. "What's wrong?"

"I think I messed up, with Aria. It was stupid, I moved to fast, I went all "do you have a boyfriend? No, good, then I can kiss you all I like," and then...Oh God, she probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"I most certainly do not," Aria declared. There was a smile on her face, as she stood in the doorway. "I'd like my book back though, please."

"Aria, Ididn't-, I'm s-sorry-, Ishouldn't-"

"What's done is done, Venarion. Gosh, you're cute when you stutter though," she crossed the room, scooped up her book, and sampled a bit of canteloupe from his lunch tray. "I'll see you later then," she walked out, stunningly. And Ven'n sat on the couch looking confused, flustered, and grinning.

"Did she just say, "_Gosh you're cute when you stutter_?"" Ven'n asked, in a daze.

"Yes, Prince. It seems she did. Are you feeling well? You look like you need to lie down and take a nap," Gremm was being motherly, and worrying too much.

"She just said _Gosh you're cute when you stutter_. Does that mean that I'm _not_ cute otherwise, or that I'm _more_ cute when I stutter? I can't believe I stuttered!" He was rambling, looking starry eyed, and cloudy headed. Gremm just shook his head.

"Prince, perhaps you ought to ask her, instead of me," he suggested. Ven'n only nodded, now completly absorbed in his own thoughts. _How old is she?_ He wondered. _Will she stay?_ He was nearly 21...she couldn't be less than 18... He sighed, ran a hand through his hair.

"Girls like flowers, right?" He sighed again. "I don't know what I'm doing," he fnally declared. "She probably doesn't even want to stay here."

"Have some faith, dear Prince," was all Gremm could say. He left the room, leaving Ven'n to stew.


	7. Broken Hearts Still To Be Repaired

Just for the record, I went back and fixed some typos in the story. Not that there were that many, but they bugged me. Right, story.

* * *

Ven'n avoided Aria as much as possible that day. He walked around, sulked, got lost in his own thoughts, but if he happened to wander to where she was sitting, he would turn around and head the opposite direction. Aria hadn't noticed, really, but he wondered if she had. He was in a bad mood when he prepared for dinner, and considered not going at all. The thought of Aria sitting alone at the large table, and waiting for him convinced him to go though. 

A billowy shirt, and a pair of slacks were what he wore, and he decided against shoes. The ground was soft and warm, because it was Spring, so he went barefoot. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn all day, and looked stunning in them. Women weren't supposed to wear breeches, he knew, but she looked nice.

"Aria," he bowed politely as he sat down, and she inclined her head as well.

"Ven'n," she smiled. "It's a nice evening, don't you think?"

"Sure," he replied coldly. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't hit on her, he told himself. He had to stop-

"Ven'n, will you take me to the library, after dinner?"

Ven'n's heart flipped over in his chest. He and Claidi had set off on a journey to the library, once. It had taken them over a week- "Tomorrow, Claidi," he replied, before he could even correct himself.

"Claidi who?" She glanced around, looking confused.

"D-did I say C-Claidi? I meant Aria. Tomorrow, Aria."

"She broke your heart," she whispered. And though he was at the other end of the table, he heard her, and she felt his pain.

"It's not like it's never been broken before," he replied just as quietly. "It's not a first, in any case."

"Ven'n, I'm sorry..." She would have liked to take his hand in hers, to reassure him. "What happened between-"

"It's not really any of your business," he snapped. His tone had her setting her chin at an angle, a defiant angle.

((**A/N: **I hate how "angel" and "angle" are almost the same...))

"What if I make it my business?" She was watching him carefully, as he toyed with a satin napkin.

"I don't want to talk about it, Aria." Her name had been spoken in a bitter tone. "Now kindly _shut up_ while I eat my dinner." She nodded, though he didn't seem to see it, and they ate in silence. He was being bitter, and stubborn. And he had snapped at her. Yet, she felt bad. She knew he hadn't gotten over this Claidi. When he rose from the table, and tossed his napkin upon the table like a rag, she followed him.

"Look, Ven'n I don't mean to pry-"

"Then don't."

"I can't help-"

"You can, you just won't."

"Fine, I _won't_ let this go. I'll follow you around like a dog until you talk to me."

"Tomorrow, Aria."

"Don't you, "_tomorrow, Aria,_" me. I want some answers, and I wan't them now."

"_Tomorrow, Aria._" He replied through gritted teeth. She didn't want to, but she knew it was time to back off. So she smiled as sweetly as possible, and pecked his cheek again.

"Good night, Ven'n darling," she tucked back one of his curls, and whispered in his ear. And just as quickly as she had come, she was gone, dissapearing into the darkness of the garden around them.


	8. Journey To The Library

Aria woke in the morning to the sun full on her face and Ven'n shaking her awake. She growled at him as she sat up, glaring.

"What the hell, Venarion? Can't you wake me up like a goddamned normal person?" She swore loudly, then slugged him in the shoulder. "What are you doing in my room?"

Oh, he had a witty remark for that. "Watching you sleep, beautiful," he replied, grinning.

"You're a perv. A dirty, dirty, perv," she replied, with a grin that matched his.

"I thought you wanted to go to the library today, Aria,"

"Yeah, but it's like seven in the goddamned morning, Venarion."

"Lady Aria, it's quite a long walk. All the way up the stairs-"

"I've walked stairs before, Venarion."

"Three thousand or so? We probably won't make it up there until noon or so-"

"No lifts?" She looked appalled. "Yay."

"I would carry you, Aria, but you weigh like 200 pounds-"

"115, thank you," she replied not too modestly. She only grinned and threw the covers off. "Leave, so I can get dressed," she demanded.

"I don't mind-"

"Well I do, Venarion. Now leave, before I have to kick you where it hurts."

"Fine, I'll wait outside. Gosh," he replied sarcastically. He was grinning when he left, and he sat outside her room, staring out into space.

* * *

Half an hour later Aria tripped over Ven'n in the doorway. She was wearing breeches again, and a blue blouse, and she landed flat on her face. Ven'n laughed, and helped her up, smiling. 

"If you'll kindly follow me, Lady Aria, I shall escort you to the library," he said very gallantly, and with quite a fake accent. She grinned at him, and brushed herself off. The walk was silent, and there was a slight tension between them as they climbed the stairs. After almost an hour of climbing, Aria sat down on one of the steps to catch her breath.

"Aria," Ven'n whined, "we've got to keep going."

"Well if we keep going, Venarion, darling, I'm going to pass out. So we'll just have to wait a few minutes!"

"Aria, dearest," he came back with, "I don't want to wait!"

"Well you're just going to have to, or go on without me," she added a dramatic hand to forehead. "I've fallen and I can't get up."

"You're not being funny," Ven'n declared, sitting next to her. "We're not even halfway there yet."

"I wish there were some stupid lifts," Arai replied. She made a face, and then smiled at him. "So talk to me, while I rest for a minute or two. Who was Claidi?"

Ven'n felt his throat tighten, and he swallowed hard. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure, but I'll just bring it up later. I just thought you might like to come clean about it."

"There's nothing to come clean about. She left me, that's the end of it," Ven'n snapped. And then realized he'd said more than he had meant to.

"But it sounds like he already had someone else, so she didn't leave you, per say?"

"Look, I said I didn't want to talk about it," Ven'n answered sharply. She nodded, and put an arm around his shoulders in a companionable way.

"I'm sorry, Ven'ny, I just wanted-"

"Don't call me Venny," he hissed. He also moved her arm from around him, and scowled towards the sky. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, Venarion, sir," she stood up and stretched, and in that instant Ven'n had her in his arms, in a warm but stiff hug. She gasped as he pressed her against the wall, and took her chin in his hands. He stared at her, and then released her as quickly as he had grabbed her. She was, of course, shocked, but mostly confused. However, the look in his eyes told her that now was not the time to start spewing "What the hell, Ven'n's."

They walked in silence, Aria in confusion, Ven'n with frustration. He hadn't meant to corner her like that, he hadn't meant to hug her, or hold her close. He had lost control of himself, and he was furious. She would definitely hate him now, he decided. Of all the stupid things to do, he chided himself, he had gone and forgotten to be sweet and suave and-

"Ven'n, are you okay?" Aria stopped in front of him, stooped, stared him in the eyes.

"I'm fine, get out of my face," he snapped. He moved past her, but she tugged on his hand.

"Ven'n-"

"Lady Aria, do you want to get to the Library or not?"

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Then why don't you just follow me, skip up the stairs and shut your mouth?" Ven'n snapped. She closed her mouth, bit her lips, and followed him silently. After a few hours they reached the library. Ven'n stepped forward and opened the door for her, and she stepped inside quietly. He picked a book at random, it seemed, and plopped down onto the nearest couch. She smiled as she went up a flight of stairs, to a balcony, and scanned a couple of shelves for a suitable book.

It was getting dark outside when Ven'n came up beside her. She was sitting on a plush loveseat on the balcony level, and curled around a book about the House when he tapped her shoulder again. Her head snapped up, she smiled at him.

"Oh, hello Ven'ny," she moved over, and he sat beside her.

"Lady Aria," he began, sighing, "I guess if you want to talk about her, about Claidi, we can clear this up."

"And then?" She smiled happily, and slightly suggestively.

"We can go down and eat dinner, perhaps dance?"

"Oh, I don't feel much like dancing, Ven'ny," she winked.

"Then what?"

"We could go for a walk."

"Fine, I tell you about Claidi, we eat dinner, and then go for a walk."

"Sounds good. Was she pretty?"

"Gorgeous. Bright eyes, nice mouth, pretty face. She was nicely built too-" he paused, stared at Aria wide-eyed. "I didn't mean to say that."

"I know. How old was she?"

"I couldn't tell, really. When I took her journal, when she started to write in it, she was just 16. But it was pretty unclear about how much time had gone on from adventure to adventure. I think she was maybe 17, maybe 18?"

"How old are you, Ven'ny darling?"

"Almost 21. How old are you Aria?"

"Mm, I'm 19 now, I'll be 20 later."

"Well she was maybe 18. But...well, my entire life story in a nutshell, my mother left when I was 4, with a "You're four now Ven'n," and made one of the mechanical dolls to resemble her. The doll ran down when I was 10, and I've lived by myself until Claidi came. It was...just 6 months ago that she left, now. But she stayed for a month maybe? I don't kow. I was stuck on her, she was the first woman I'd ever had feelings for. And she already had someone, the leader of the Hulta people. I never really stood a chance with her, I guess. I helped her leave this place, to get back to him."

"And she had wanted me to go with her, but I was spineless. I regret not going. Well, I used to," he smiled at her. "She broke my heart and she didn't even know she had it. But that's how life goes."

"Mm, a tragic tale," she smiled. "It's cute, really, if you tink about it in terms of it not being you. I'm sorry you fell in love with a girl who already had someone."

"I'm over it," Ven'n decided. "Dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starving."


	9. Dinner and A Tease

Dinner was quite a bit less formal that it had been, they sat next to each other, were sweaty and tired from climbing the stairs. They chatted politely, and were all smiles. After dinner Ven'n went all gentlemanly and got her chair for her, and they walked through the Garden arm in arm. He was nervous, of that he was sure, and he couldn't get over it.

"So, this Claidi girl, you're over her?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ven'n shrugged it off, smiling. "Sure I am."

"You don't seem so over her, Ven'ny," she observed. She noticed he tensed, and tried to smile cutely.

"Well maybe I'm not. Okay? I'm sorry, but I can't help the fact that I was totally and completely in love with her! I can't help the fact that she didn't like me, maybe from the start. I can't help the fact, or get over the fact that she's getting _married_ to my half-brother and I'm furious that she didn't even give me a chance!"

"Ooh, keep spouting. Go on, vent it all," Aria prompted. "Did-"

"She hated me, from the start, I think. I was uppity and princelike because that was the way that I was brought up. She didn't like me because I was a prince, because I was the authority here. Ugh," he exclaimed.

"Ugh what?"

"Why do you always get me all worked up!" Ven'n exclaimed, looking her over carefully. "How do you always know just what button to push and at what moment to push it to get me all pissed?"

"Mmm, you don't seem pissed off to me," Aria grinned. "But maybe I'm wrong-"

"You're intentionally missing the point," Ven'n accused.

"Oh, that would be true if there was a point," Aria teased. Apparently she had gone too far though, because he suddenly had a vicious grin on his face. She felt like she should back off, but didn't want to. So she smiled, and watched him. "But you didn't really have a point, did you Ven'ny?"

"I did, Aria. My point was..." He paused, made a face at her. "I don't even remember."

"Well think harder, Ven'ny. You were on a roll, and then-" she stopped, noting the new look on his face. She couldn't place it, and she didn't have time to analyze it, because he took hold of her, rather unexpectedly ((AN: for _her_, at least. Not for you, dear reader)). A hand on either one of her arms, he stared into her eyes, leaving her very uncomfortable. "Ven'n, what-"

Before she could say another word, he pressed his mouth to hers. It was quick, and very short, but it left her starry-eyed. She just stared at him, and it was a few seconds before she could form words. "What was-"

"Look, Aria, I'm sorry," he began. He mentally berated himself. "I shouldn't-"

"What you _should_ do is stop talking and kiss me like you mean it," Aria prodded.

"You don't..." he paused, his brow furrowed. "You don't mind if I kiss you?"

"I could hardly call that a kiss," Aria began, grinning, "but no, I don't mind."

"But I thought-"

"Ven'ny darling, you think too much," she moved closer, put her arms around his neck in a quite-romantic gesture. "Why don't you-" An istant later he had her in his arms. He wrapped a hand in her hair, brushed the tips of his fingers over her cheek. She only smiled, and batted her eyes at him. "Is that all you've got," she wondered aloud. He just smirked, and pressed a kiss to her temple. She would have scoffed if his mouth hadn't smothered hers. Her lips parted slightly, a sigh escaped them. She gasped as his tongue flicked over her lips, and then he pulled away.

"Was _that_ good enough?"

"That was plenty good. Night Ven'ny." She smiled, brushed his curls off of his shoulders. "See you tomorrow." She left, a smile on her face and a grace in her step. Ven'n stood where he was, confused, and also very happy. He had _finally_ gotten to kiss her.

He was in love with her.

* * *

Thanks to Metraya for the reviews, and I promised you the story before the day was over, so here it is. I made the deadline by an hour, but what'ev. 


	10. Roses, Summons, and Vows of Silence

"What color roses," Ven'n asked, "would Aria like best?" He was chatting to Gremm, sitting on a bench, looking elegant. He had a smile on his face, which made Gremm very happy.

"I don't know, Prince. Why don't you just choose one?"

"Well I'm not giving her yellow ones. That's not classy at all. And red...well," he grinned at Gremm. "I love her, that I know, but I can't just..." He trailed off, watching a bat flutter in the night sky. "I don't want her to know."

"Why would you not want her to know?" Gremm inquired.

"Because if she knows, she could try to manipulate me. She could...maybe she'd want us to leave this place, but I can't. I want to stay here forever, and I want her to be here with me."

"And you're not going to tell her?"

"No. Not yet anyways. I'm going to get her roses, and go from there. I guess pink are alright..." He trailed off again, smiling like a nincompoop. "Maybe she'd like a puppy."

"A dog?" Gremm's eyes got bright, his grin matched Ven'ns'. "I would love to have a dog here."

"Yeah, well I'd bet I could find one. It'd be a short trip to the village, and then TA-DA, puppy. But maybe she hates dogs?" He sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night Gremm."

"Good night, sweet Prince. Sleep well."

* * *

Aria got up early that morning, showered, dressed and went wandering in the Gardens. She had mostly ignored the Gardener, but today she gave him a friendly smile, to which he scowled at. She only shrugged, and sat under one of the many fountains, and opened the book she had taken from the library. 

"_The House was originally an extension of the Towers of the City. The unruly Princes and Princesses were sent there, and eventually they turned each other into slaves-"_

"Good morning, Aria," Ven'n interrupted. She smiled at him, and put a bookmark in her book before closing it.

"Morning Ven'ny. What are you doing up so early?" She watched him knowingly, as he shuffled slightly on his feet.

"I had something I wanted to give you, and...What are _you_ doing up so early?"

"I asked you first, Ven'ny, but I was wandering around, and-" she gasped as he pulled out a single rose, pink in color, from his back. "Oh, Ven'n!" She cooed. "It's beautiful, thank you so much!"

"I thought you'd like it. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Right now, I'd love to tackle-hug you, to show my appreciation, but you're so dressed up that I'll settle for just walking with you."

"Wonderful," he smiled, and held out his arm for her. She put her book into the waist-ribbon that she was wearing, and took his arm. They chattered as they walked, and wound up in a part of the Garden that she hadn't seen before.

"Ooh, can I-" She bent over a pretty tigerlily, and sniffed it. Her expression changed to a confused one, as she stood back up. "Those really smell like shit," she commented.

"No, they just look nice. My mother used this section-" he stopped, appalled that he had referred to Ustareth as his mother.

"For?" Aria prodded. He just grinned widely.

"Not this time, Aria dear. I've already said more than I wanted to."

"Oh, damn," she made a face at him. "You caught on fast."

"Aria, you shouldn't talk like that," he scolded.

"Talk like what?"

"Like a sailor, Aria. You're supposed to be a Lady, but you swear like a sailor, and dress like a man."

"Ven'n darling, have _you_ ever worn a dress?"

"No, that's insane. Why-"

"Then you wouldn't know how hot and uncomfortable they are. And how irritating they are when you're trying to climb stairs, or trees, or-"

"You shouldn't _be_ climbing trees, Aria. It isn't proper-"

"Don't you start on me, Venarion." Her happy expression had changed to a disdainful scowl. "You're not going to stop me from swearing, or dressing _improperly_. I'll do what I want, wear what I want, say what I want, go where I want, and be what I want."

"You're in _my_ home, and as long as you reside here, you'll follow my rules."

"What you're forgetting, Venarion, is that-" She gasped as a strange creature came out of the bushes. It had fur like a lion, but feet like a deer, and was an insane green color. It let out a low hiss, and Aria's eyes went wide. "Ven'n, what-"

"_I have a message for Prince Venarion Yllar Kaslem-Idoros,_" it purred. Aria looked appalled, interested, and also very frightened.

"Ven'n darling, that thing just-"

"_Hush, Lady Ariana, you are not to interrupt,"_ the lion-deer thing hissed. "_Venarion, you are being summoned by Ironel Novendot of the Wolf Tower. You are to meet her immeditely. If you do not have proper transportation to meet with her, it will be provided for you. The Lady Ariana is to be brought with you. You must report before the next fortnight. Do not ignore this message, as it is urgent that you follow Her request._" And as quickly as it had appeared, the lion-deer dissapeared. Aria gawped, but Ven'n put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"We have to go, Aria," Ven'n said soothingly.

"I won't. I don't want to see _Her_ ever again in my life, and I won't-"

"Ariana, huh?" Ven'n was subtly changing the subject, but grinning. "That sounds awful proper."

"Ariana was the name of my great-great-great-great Grandmother. She did something or other disgraceful, and got banished. So, when I was banished, a.k.a. got sent to live with charming _you_, I was stripped of my name, and forced to use the name Ariana. The Lady Ariana, The Second, if you want to be all prim and proper."

"What was your name before that?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. It's part of the Rules."

"No one will know-"

"The reason I can't tell you, Venarion, is because I don't remember."

"How do you not remember your own name?"

"I don't know, I just...forgot it or something."

"We have to meet with her, Ariana."

"I won't. You'll have to drag me there."

"Don't think that I won't."

"Don't think that I won't put up a fight."

"I don't. But She wants you to be there, so you must. I will drag you, I will carry you, I'll tie you up and drag you along if I must, but you will come."

"Fine, I'll go," she decided, scowling. "But I won't see Her, and I'm not saying a word to you until this is over and you've appologized."

"Appologized for what!" Ven'n exclaimed, looking exasperated. "I haven't done anything," he protested.

"I said I'm not talking to you," Aria said simply. Then she turned, and headed in the direction they had come from.


	11. Balloon Chat

In a balloon, high in the sky, Aria looked over the sea. Ven'n was sitting beside her, looking rather under-the-weather. She said nothing as the ocean came into view, just watching the waves crash on the shore. She remembered the ocean from her trip, she remembered the queasy feeling she had gotten from the boat. She remembered the sailors, she remembered how long it had taken, she remembered it all. She wasn't looking forward to getting on a ship again.

"What do you see, Aria?" Ven'n asked quietly. She shrugged, said nothing to reply. She hadn't spoken to him in days, he had been counting. He had tried appologizing, too, but still she said nothing to him. "Once we get on the ship, it's a good four weeks sailing. I wish-"

She wasn't listening, he knew. She was blocking him out, like she had done for...three days? He sighed, and stood up shakily. Their ballooneer gave him a look that he supposed meant "we'll be landing soon" and went back to doing whatever he did. Ven'n stood next to Aria, slipped an arm around her waist, which she moved away from. His temper soared, and before he could bite it back, he was spewing at her.

"Aria, what the hell did I do?" He demanded. "So I made you come along, right? You're enjoying the view, you're getting away from the rise! Who cares if it was Ironel who summoned you! I didn't drag you along, you agreed to come! _Why_ are you _ignoring_ me!"

She just stood there, saying nothing to reply. He wasn't even sure she had heard him, really, but she turned her head away from him, and he could have sworn a sob escaped her. He softened, but wasn't completely over being angry.

"Aria, I'm sorry, okay?" He sighed, went to stand next to her. They were overbalancing the balloon a little, but he didn't care. "Aria, what did I say, and what can I do to make it better?" He didn't get a response. She moved away from him, sighed, looked defiant. She didn't seem to care that he had tried to appologize. She hated him just for suggesting that she should come along.

She knows something about why they were summoned, he suddenly realized. She knows something, and is refusing to share it with him. Perhaps her sentance had finally been decided? What if she couldn't come back to the Rise with him? What if they never met again?

"You know why we're being...why we're going, don't you?" He tried to be soothing, tried to be patient. And she nodded in response. So she could still nod or shake her head.

"Is this about you...not following the Law?" A nod...

"Your sentance, it's not...death is it?" A shrug...and he felt his heart jump.

"Is this," he began, and then his eyes went wide. "This is about our marriage," he suddenly exclaimed.

A quiet sob, and his arms came around her in an instant. "Aria, if you don't...If you don't want to marry me, you don't have to."

"I do," she spoke quietly. "I have to, because it's the Law."

"Screw the Law, Aria, you already broke it."

"I...didn't exactly break it," her eyes were level with his now, and tearful. "Let me explain, Ven'n, and be angry with me later."


	12. True Confessions of Lady Aria

Ven'n's eyes went dark, he suddenly withdrew, and scooted a few feet away from her. "Explain, Aria."

"It's...a long story, and really I didn't mean-"

"Tell me, Aria."

She sighed, and a frown placed itself on her normally-smiling lips. She looked hurt, she looked betrayed. Just how she imagined he would feel when he knew...the truth.

"Eight months ago, Lady Claidi was sent to live with you. Two months later, she left, with your assistance. The Wolf Star was seen travelling, and the only way she could have figured out how to use it was with your assistance. Ven'n please don't hate me."

"You're a scout then?" He asked coldly. It had been a ploy, all along.

"Not exactly. Look, the Law really did say that I had to marry a Prince. That much was true, I swear it. But Ironel decided that it had to be a Prince of the Wolf Tower, and since Argul was already taken...well, that left you. It was Ironels' idea, honestly. I said I didn't want to marry some stupid Wolf Tower Prince, but she insisted. She said "go and see him, meet him, and decide if you like him. See if he is "suitable.""

"I didn't want to meet you." Aria continued. "I refused to meet with you, I refused to see you. So, in a way, I had refused the Law. But...well...Ironel is a cruel old woman. She told me that if I refused to obey the law, one of my siblings, or my children would have to marry you. I didn't know you, I didn't know any better, and so," she paused, looked incredibly fretful.

"I told her I would meet with you. And then she decided to make it a game. With a simple "flying letter" that was meant to...well...to decieve you, and make it easy for me to get along with you, you see, because Claidi arrived with a "flying letter", and-" she stopped, noticing the vengeful look in his eyes. There was a darkness, a cruelty, an anger hidden carefully inside them. Also hurt, and betrayal.

"Well, I got to the Rise, and I did make friends with you. You're a great guy, Ven'n, but I can't..." She stopped, sighing. "After a few weeks I was to bring you with me back to the City, and tell you the whole story, or keep it hidden, whichever I choose. My time was up, and now we're being summoned. Now I have to decide...well...to marry you, or to be banished from the City. And if I refuse, one of my sisters will have to, so I can't..."

"Ironel is pulling all of my strings, Ven'n." She finished. "It wasn't...all lies."

"If there's one thing in the world I can't stand," Ven'n said, simply, "it's a liar."

A silence fell between them, and Aria felt tears overwhelm her. Sobbing in a corner of the balloon, she wondered if she should have not said anything at all.

* * *

Okay, okay, this sounds bad, I know, but it'll get better. I mean, what's a story without a plot? 

A bunch of words on a page that make no sense, that's what.


	13. Convictions and Consequences

The boat trip was miserable, the balloon trip across the land after that was even more so. A quiet had fallen between Ven'n and Aria, and they hadn't spoken to each other kindly in almost a month. They tended to avoid one another, and as they got closer to the City, they were even more vicious in their remarks.

The day they arrived in the City, Aria was a bundle of live nerves. She hadn't been eating well, Ven'n had noticed, but he could hardly force himself to care. As they landed, and climbed out of the balloon, Ironel Herself met them. She was dressed regally, but wasn't looking quite as well as she had when Aria had left.

"Ironel," Aria bowed slightly, and waved at hand arrogantly towards Ven'n. "I've done my part."

"You have, dear child," was all the Old Lady said. She turned, and began to walk away, and Aria knew she was to follow. She wondered if this was how Nemian had felt, when he had brought Claidi to the City. Had he felt guilty, like she did? Had he felt like the biggest piece of filth in the Universe?

So the followed Her into the Tower, up the lift, into her private chambers. She sat regally in a chair, looking, old, and wise. Also, incredibly wicked. "Lady Ariana, you have followed your instructions. For that I thank you," she motioned for Aria and Ven'n to sit down, but neither of them felt like it. They stood about five feet apart, Ven'n with a scowl on his face.

"It seems you have told Venarion what our plan was," Ironel cackled.

"Your plan, Milady. I'm done with this," Aria crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ariana, I thought you had more sense than that," Ironel said quietly. "You know what fate befalls your kin if you refuse what has been given you by the Law."

"I know, Ironel, and I don't care. I lied to him, I cheated him, I flirted with him, I acted ignorant, I broke his heart. And I won't lie to him, ever again. I'm through with this." She turned to leave, but Ironel held up her hand, and the guards shut the door.

"Ariana, did you find him unsuitable?"

"No, he's quite suitable. I like him, quite a bit. But the Law, even after Claidi had destroyed it, remains, and I refuse to follow it. I won't marry him because you say so, and I won't hurt him any more than I already have."

"I don't think she's suitable for me anways," Ven'n spoke quietly. The tone in his voice would have shattered Aria's heart if she didn't have it so carefully guarded. She hadn't thought that he would be angry, she hadn't thought at all that he could...would refuse her.

"Ah, well, you'll have her sister Mellui instead. She's just as beautiful as Ariana here, but-"

"I didn't ask you to send me a replacement love interest," Ven'n interrupted. "I don't want you to send anyone, _**anyone**_ to the Rise, ever again. I've had enough of your Wolf Tower games. I don't want Ariana, and I don't appreciate being lied to and decieved. I don't particularily like being told what to do, and who should be _suitable_ for me. I've had enough of this discussion."

He turned, Ironel motioned for the guard to step out of his way. As he exited, the guard stood in front of the door again, leaving Ariana in Ironels' clutches.

"Ariana, you know what this means," Ironel began.

"I do."

"Why won't you admit that you love him? I can see it in your eyes, and in your heart. Why would you refuse him?"

"I don't like being told whom to love, Ironel." Ariana sighed, and sat down in one of the stiff chairs. Her face fell into her hands, and she hardly restrained a sob. "I accept my punishment."

"Oh, there is punishment, Ariana," Ironel said, with a cruel smile. "I will allow you to stay in the City, Ariana. You will be allowed, I repeat, _allowed_ to be a slave to one of the other Princes. I hope Kyio will treat you well." She dismissed Aria with a wave of her hand, and Aria felt her heart sink.


	14. Four Months Later

_Ok, thanks so much to Metraya, for the reviews! Also, I went back and edited the last two chapters' titles, because they were too similar._

* * *

Kyio wasn't known for being one of the nicer Princes. In fact, he was one of the cruelest, but best looking Princes in the entire City. Aria moved effortlessly through the hall, with her guard escort, towards Kyio's chambers. And she tried to remember how he was related to the rest of the Princes, but couldn't. So she stepped into the room, eyes down, as Kyio was brought to examine her. 

It was a Princes authority to accept or reject a slave. If she was found unsuitable, another Prince or Princess would have her instead. She hoped he would reject her.

He stepped in looking gorgeous as ever. A blue outfit, with silver lining, and a cape the color of the sea adorned him, and there was a tiny but beautiful Princess on his arm. She was just as stunning as he was, looking to be the sister of Moonsilk. Aria bit her tongue as he circled her, and ran a hand through her hair, softly.

"Lady Ariana, I presume?" Kyio asked. She nodded, subtley, and then he scowled. "I would have thought Venarion was suitable for you, Ariana. You're quite beautiful, and from what I've heard, Venarion is just as handsome. Such a pity," Kyio snickered, and motioned to the guards. "But you'll do well as a servant. Go now, get me some wine and dinner."

He waved a hand at her, and Aria looked at him, confused. "I don't know where-"

"Are you talking back to me, Aria?" There was a look of utmost distaste upon his face, and she shook her head frantically.

"No, no sir."

"Then get out of my sight," he demanded. She nodded her head meekly and exited his room. In the hallway she sighed, and hardly stopped the tears from coming. She had to leave, she decided. She had to get out of the City. Even if she wasn't allowed back, ever, it wouldn't be less humiliating than being the slave to an unruly Prince.

She set off down the hall at a brisk place, tears blurring her vision. She would wait it out, she decided. She would wait until an opportunity presented itself, and then she would make her escape. Down to the kitchen she went, and laden down with two trays of food and a bottle of wine, she made her way back into the room. ((**AN**: I wil now initiate a time break. Under this line, assume some amount of time has passed.))

* * *

Over time, Aria's general appearance changed. She grew more and more thin, she spoke little if at all, and her hair lost its shiny luster. It wasn't that Kyio treated her badly, but that was the way things happened with slaves. Even her eyes had a dark and haunted look. Four months had aged her like four years, and though she was still beatiful, she was not as pretty as she had been. 

It was a warm, clear, summer day, and she was on an errand out in town. She had to fetch some clothes for the Prince, and some sweets for his Princess. So she made her way across the plaza, people quickly got out of her way. It was not out of respect, she knew, it was because she was the infamous Lady Aria. The cashiers rarely spoke to her, and she only needed to murmur a few words and they knew what she wanted.

She crossed the Plaza with something on her mind, and she was completely unaware that she was being followed. As she entered the small sweet shop, she turned, and noticed that there was a man following her. He looked oddly familiar, she thought vaguely, but she couldn't place it, and didn't care. She picked up the sweets, stuffed them into her sash-pocket, and went over to the tailors. Again, as she turned, she saw the man again, and her heart performed a small leap.

The long, brown curls fell onto his shoulders, his nose was straight, his mouth wide, but pulled into a frown. He looked familiar, she thought again. But laden down with the clothing, she forgot about him. Making her way back to the Tower in good time was what was essential to her task. She knew that Kyio was irritable if she stayed out too long.

Back into the tower, and inside the lift, she met with the curly-haired man again. He stepped into the lift beside her, and flashed her a quick smile. "Excuse me, do you know where Ironel's chambers are?" She didn't lift her gaze to his, she didn't say a word. She simply reached out and pressed the appropriate button for him. And his smile changed into a quick frown. "Aria, are you feeling well?"

It was the first time anyone had addressed her directly in a long time. She stared at him, and her eyes went wide. "Venarion, sir, nice to see you." She performed a curtsy, and his frown turned into a scowl.

"Venarion_, sir_?" He repeated, sounding appalled. "You sound like you've been well...trained." The lift stopped, and he stepped off onto his floor. Aria thought nothing more of it, until later that day.

She was sitting, polishing the table and scenting the room when another servant stepped inside the chamber. She looked around frantically, and though Aria didn't lift her head, she knew she was looking for someone.

"Prince Kyio is in his chamber," Aria mentioned quietly. The servant girl just stared, and scurried up to Aria.

"Lady Aria, Ironel has summoned you," the servant girl declared. Aria raised an eyebrow at her, and shrugged.

"Please, Lanina. I don't have time for games."

"Aria, I'm serious! Ironel met with Venarion, and has summoned you. You must come at once!"

"Lanina, please. I've had enough-" She stopped as Ven'n stepped into the room, an eyebrow raised. "Venarion, sir-"

"Ven'n please. Aria, come along," he held out his hand for her, which she brushed aside. She put away her cleaning supplies, and followed Ven'n towards Ironel's rooms.


	15. The Unwanted Rescue

Aria and Ven'n entered Ironel's chambers silently. Aria had followed in a servant-like manner, and Ven'n had led her around like a Prince with a prized pet. As they entered, Ven'n lounged on one of the chairs, while Aria curtsied politely.

"Ah, Lady Aria, you have come," Ironel was looking old, and beautiful, and evil. "My, you're looking rather dreadful. Please, sit down."

"Thank you, kind Ironel." She sat down, and focused her gaze on the ground. Ven'n was sad to admit that most of her fiestyness. And she did look dreadful.

"Do you have any inclination as to why you're here?" Ironel asked.

"No, ma'am."

"Well then, I'll be happy to tell you that Ven'n is the one who wished for you. He came up to my office earlier today, and was in a right fury. He demanded that you be sent to the Rise again. He claims that you being a slave is...well...cruel and unusual punishment. It is in fact, true that you are a Lady of the Towers, and the punishment for defying the law is slavery, but Ven'n thinks otherwise."

"He wishes for you to go with him to the Rise. You have a choice here, Lady Ariana, to stay as Kyio's servant, or go with Ven'n to the Rise. I do not know what my Venarion wants with you at the Rise, but I have agreed to grant him his request. Will you stay, or will you go?"

"Venarion, sir...Really, you are very generous, but I can't-"

"Ariana, shut up. You're coming. You don't really have a choice."

"Nonsense, Venarion," Ironel interrupted. "Ariana is perfectly capable-"

"Grandmother," Ven'n said acidly. "I think that Ariana is not capable of this decision. I want her at the Rise. She'll return with me. It was a cruel game that the two of you played, but I'm willing to forget about it. I'll even forgive Aria. But she must be sent to the Rise. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I want her with me."

"Venarion, who do you think you are, demanding things in the Tower of the Wolf?"

"I think, Grandmother, that I'm your grandson, and you should wish to fulfil my wishes. I wish for Aria to join me at the Rise."

"My, you remind me so much of your mother. I will send Aria with you."

"I don't want to go with him," Aria protested. Suddenly she didn't feel so meek. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life here, as a slave."

"Bullshit." Ven'n declared. "You're coming back to the Rise whether you like it or not. It hasn't been the same without you, and I want you there. You can't seriously tell me that you like it here."

"I don't."

"Then you're coming with me."

"I don't want to go with you," Aria declared.

"Well I don't care what you want. I'm not letting you stay here."

"You're not _letting _me stay here?"

"That's right. We leave, tomorrow, at sunrise."

"Wonderful," Ariana replied bitterly.


	16. Missing You, Too

Aria was dismissed, sent to get her things together. Ven'n and Ironel chatted not-so-politely after Aria had left, and when Ven'n finally left her "office" they had everything arranged. It wasn't until he was walking through the hallway to the room he was using that he saw Aria again. She was crying, and half-running half-walking down the hall. Silently she let the tears fall, and she had hardly noticed that he was in her way until she ran into him. They fell, she felt her eyes clear, and she only had time to gasp a name, before he had her in a hug. "_Ven'n_!"

"Shhh, Aria, what's wrong?" His cold facade was gone, he suddenly felt terrible. She was shaking against him, she was crying on him. In the middle of a hallway. On the floor.

"I can't...Ven'n I have to...Let me go,"

"No." He said firmly. He was clenching his teeth, trying not to get over upset over this. She had, after all, decieved him. And he should hate her for that. But...he couldn't. "Aria, we're leaving."

"You are. I can't. I mean, I want to leave, and I will, eventually, but I c-c-cant l-leave with y-you."

"Gosh," Ven'n smiled at her, and brushed her hair back. She had stopped crying, but she didn't look any less upset. "You're cute when you stutter." He stood up, with her still in his arms, and ushered her into the lift. She followed him without comment. When they got outside and Ven'n ordered for a balloon to be brought, they did his bidding. It wasn't until he was helping her into the basket that Ironel appeared, a wicked grin on her face.

"Venarion, dear, you seem to be leaving," Ironel began, stating the obvious.

"Why, yes, we are."

"And you didn't even think your grandmother would like a goodbye? Is that Aria?" She was playing with him, he knew. She knew perfectly well that it was Aria.

"We're leaving," Ven'n stated simply.

"I thought you'd at least stay for a while, Venarion dear. It would be nice if you'd stay."

"Does it look like I care to stay another night? I want Aria at the Rise again, and I felt that if we didn't leave now, she wouldn't be coming with me. Send her belongings if you want, not that she probably has any anymore. I look forward to our next visit," he finished blandly. With a bow, he hopped into the basket, and they set off.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that Aria finally worked up the courage to speak to him. "Look, Venarion, I'm really sorry about what I did to you. About what happened between us." 

"Mmm," he replied. He was trying, honestly, not to think about what he'd had to "trade" to get Ironel's permission to take Aria. He shook his head, and mumbled something she didn't hear.

"If you don't want to talk to me, I understand."

"No, you don't understand," he finally burst out. She gave him a slightly puzzled, mostly taken-aback look.

"What don't I understand, Ven'n?"

"What you don't want to understand, and what I'm not too keen on discussing, Aria dearest is what I had to promise in order to get you back."

"_Get me back_?" She retorted, a little too harsly. "You never _had_ me in the first place."

"I wouldn't stand all high-on-the-horse like that, if I were you, Aria. There are terms and conditions that go along with our situation."

"Oh, screw terms and conditions. I didn't even want to go with you." She had her arms crossed now, and he was standing defensively.

"That's an outright lie, you know it and I know it."

"Prove it," she spat.

"Why were you crying in the hall, exactly?"

"I..." He had her there, but she didn't want to admit it. "I wasn't. Bug in my eye," she finally finished.

"Bull," he looked smug. "That's bull and you know it."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but what really matters is why you came to get me in the first place."

"I missed you," he said plainly. And he saw her smile.

"I missed you too." They sat in comfortable silence.


	17. Not So Sly, Seduction

On the ship a few days later, Aria finally worked up the courage to prod Ven'n. He was leaning over the rail of the deck, looking grim. He smiled when he saw her, though, and gave her an understanding look.

"Hey," she began quietly, standing beside him. "I uh, had a few questions."

"Well ask away," he replied.

"What did you promise Ironel," she wondered aloud.

He stiffened beside her, but tried to hope she wouldn't notice. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't get something for nothing, that's what I mean. She was an old hag, and an evil one at that. What did she make you do, what did she make you swear, so you could have me back?"

"Techincally," he grinned, and turned to face her, "I never _had_ you, so I can't have you _back_."

"Venarion, I'm being serious."

"I know you are, and let's just say that I'd rather not say what went down."

"I have a right to know-" she began hotly.

"No, actually, you don't. And right now, I don't feel like telling you. What I feel like doing is-"

"Venarion, sir," one of the sailors interrupted, "we've just about reached land."

"Thank you very much," Ven'n said politely. He smiled kindly, and walked back to his cabin silently. _Would she follow_, he wondered, _or would she just bring it up later? _

Fine," Aria called after him. "I'll just ask later."

He smiled as he went into his cabin to gather his things. Of course, he knew, "later" could mean anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks. Aria was completely unpredictable. That was one of the things he loved about her. "_Oh God_," he whispered quietly, "_I'm in love with her and she doesn't even know._"

"What doesn't she know?" Aria was standing in the door-jamb, smiling widely. "Mind if I come in?"

"You can't double-question like that. Nothing to the first and yes to the second." He watched her stride into the room, _his _room, and plop down on the bed. _His_ bed.

"Venarion, what's up with you." It wasn't a question, he knew. It was a statement that was bait. If he bit the hook, he'd be reeled right in and tell her exactly what he didn't want to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said mildly. "Are you going to get your things together?"

"I would, you know," she began, half a smile on. "But really, I find that it's much more entertaining and far more useful to bug you until you tell me what I want to know. I don't have that many things anyways, and if I bug you long enough-"

"This isn't going to work," Ven'n muttered. "I'm not going to say what I don't want to say."

"Then tell me what you do want to say."

"No, because if I do, you'll get me all worked up and then I'll say what it is that I don't want to say."

"Ooh, you're catching on." She lay back on the bed, _his_ bed, and yawned widely. "I think I'll just take a quick nap-"

"Use your own damned room," Ven'n growled. She had no right, he tried to reason with himself, to waltz in here and act like she was acting. "You've got a bed in there-"

"Yeah, but _yours_ is so much more comfy. Why don't you join me?" she purred. His throat clenched, and he struggled to keep his voice even.

"You act like I don't know what you're doing," he growled. "You think I don't know that you're saying things just to get me angry? You think that I don't have the self control to keep my distance-"

"What about that time on the stairs," she purred. "You wanted me then, why don't you want me now?"

"OUT," he shouted. "GET OUT NOW." She was startled, to say the least, and she fled from his room in record time. He sat down on the bed and lay back, sighing loudly. He did want her now. He'd always wanted her.


End file.
